Veil
by crystalblue19
Summary: [Sasuke x Hinata] "Promise me that you'll take care of him."


**SasuHina with an age difference, just a warning if this ain't your cup of tea~**

 **xXx**

The sun was blazing hot, making his head feel like it was on fire as sweat steadily dripped down his neck. Not only that but his cheek throbbed something fierce with no help from the guffawing idiot slapping his back obnoxiously at his side. He was hot and beyond irritated but the sharp teethed jackass can never take the hint like a certain idiot that he wants to be left alone.

"You guys clocked each other good," Suigetsu cackled before taking a generous gulp of water from his bottle and resuming his laughter, "You sure you guys are really friends? Almost every week you guys end up with a new bruise from each other!"

"Hn." He was in no mood to answer the glee filled male.

But the violet eyed male kept prodding with a now suggestive grin stretched across his face, "Or maybe that's how you guys show your love. I mean you did kiss in middle scho-" He was cut off when frightening onyx orbs that promised death snapped to him. Just the aura the gloomy teen was emitting is enough to scare off even the bravest of men.

"Finish that sentence." He dared the now nervous looking boy who held his hands up in the air just in case he needs to defend himself.

"Uh," He abruptly unscrewed his bottle and poured the remaining water on top of his white hair, "Aah, that's better. Well, I can see we're back at your house so I gotta leave to fill up my water bottle and pick up some things," He winked and placed his fingers in front of his mouth to imitate smoking and the dark haired teen immediately picked up on what he was talking about.

"So, I'll be back to pick your ass up after, see ya!" Suigetsu waved and jogged off before the other teen could say anything - not that he was expecting a reply anyways, he'll be coming back regardless.

Onyx orbs watched the boy for a few seconds before turning to look at the silver car parked in front of the house.

So, she was home early today.

Lifting a hand out of his pocket, the teen ran it through his spiky hair. Ruffling his bangs, he messed with it until it was mostly covering the left side of his face where the discolored skin rested.

Satisfied with it, he took long strides up to the door and pushed it open, "I'm home." He announced calmly, sliding off his shoes and pushing them to the side.

Light footsteps hurried to his side, "Welcome home, Sasuke!" A soft voice replied and the Uchiha felt his mood lift a bit at the soothing tone slipping in his ears.

"You're home early toda-"

"'Sup Sasuke!" A gruff voice shouted, rudely interrupting him.

And his mood immediately dropped right back down as his dark eyes narrowed into a glare at the grinning male standing next to his smiling guardian. The stupid tattooed face bastard that smells like a dog.

"The hell are you doing here." He growled with open hostility.

Kiba just grinned wider, "Damn little boy-"

"I'm seventeen, dog breath."

"-No need to be such a grouch, I'm just here to help Hina." He continued cheerfully, ignoring the sour attitude the younger male was sending his way.

"She doesn't need your help, I could do it." He grumbled, scowling at the annoyingly cheerful man. He's not a kid anymore, he's more then capable with helping out with whatever his blue haired guardian needed, they don't need other men coming around and doing his job.

Lavender colored eyes darted from one testosterone filled male to the other, unsure of whether or not to intervene. The last thing she wants is for Sasuke to start arguing with her rambunctious friend.

Kiba chuckled and shook his head, "Sorry buddy, but I don't think they teach you kids how to fix the sink in school," A callous covered hand moved up to pat unruly strands affectionately, "But it's nice that you want to help your mother."

The only thing that could be seen on the teen's downturned head was the snarl curled along his lips as he aggressively swatted the older man's hand away, "She's not my mother." He hissed lowly before rudely shoving his way past the brown haired man to drop his school bag on the ground and stomping off.

"S-Sasuke!" Hinata attempted to call before turning to her friend with a worried frown, "I'm so sorry Kiba, please forgive him."

Kiba's cheek twitched as he forced himself to keep his grin on, "It's okay Hina...though I'll never understand how you're able to handle such a bratty kid for so many years."

She giggled before smiling warmly at her friend, "I know you won't believe it - but he's actually really sweet."

The tattooed man could feel a drop of sweat slide down his temple as he rubbed the back of his head, "Uh..if you say so Hina.." His petite friend could be much too nice for her own good sometimes, always trying to see the good in people no matter how little there was.

 **xXx**

She found him slouching lazily on the couch in the living room, stepping between his parted legs, she leaned down to examine his frowning face. Onyx orbs gazed back at her blankly, expecting her to scold him for being rude to her loud friend.

Instead he felt fingers unexpectedly brush along his left cheek that was hiding beneath his fringe and wasn't prepared to hold back the flinch at the pain that stung his skin at her sudden touch.

"I thought so," She murmured, now brushing his bangs out of his face as her lavender eyes critically took in the discolored skin marring his otherwise flawless face. "You only put your bangs like this when you're trying to hide a bruise."

He watched her as she pulled her hand back and left the room only to return with a bag of ice wrapped in a towel. Stepping back between his legs she placed the cool bag against his damaged cheek, "Why do you keep getting into fights with Naruto?" It happens so often that she already knows who he gets injuries from.

"Because he won't leave me the hell alone, his voice irritates the hell out of me." He growled, lifting an arm to place his hand over hers in holding the ice pack to his cheek, though he made no effort in moving her hand away just simply held his over hers.

Glancing at his hand engulfing hers, Hinata carefully slipped it out from under his and brought it back to her side; missing the way his lips tightened into a straight line at her action, "But he just wants to be your friend."

"He's annoying." He snarled out with a harsher tone then he intended.

Hinata looked away with a defeated sigh, there's no sense in trying to convince him in being nice to the blonde. No matter what she tells him always results in him turning down her advice.

Straightening up, she sent him a tired smile, "Anyways, I'm going to work late today. Will you be okay?" Onyx colored eyes roamed over her face taking in the dark circles under her lavender eyes - not easy to get much sleep with two jobs after all.

"Of course I am, I'm not a damn child," He snapped, ignoring the flinch that he got out of his shy guardian. His tone softened with his next words, "I'll be going out anyways, don't know what time I'll be back."

"O-oh, uhm...I'll wait for you if I come home before you then," She poked her pointer fingers together, something she hasn't broke even in adulthood, "Uh..I know you don't like to hear this..but..please be careful, okay?"

His fingers tightened over the bag, "Hn."

 _Bang, bang, bang_.

"Yo Sasuke, open up! Don't even act like you're not home!" The addressed teen in question rolled his eyes in annoyance, why was that idiot here so early? He was hoping Suigetsu would come to get him after Hinata left.

There were certain reasons why he didn't want Suigetsu to meet his guardian.

He noticed a moment to late that Hinata was already jogging off to open the door, "Hey wai-" But she had already opened the door with a friendly smile.

"I got the good shi-" Suigetsu smirked holding up his backpack. He paused when he realized that the raven wasn't the one standing in front of him but someone new, violet orbs widened as they shamelessly roamed up and down the curvy figure, "Daaaaaamn girl." He whistled with an eager grin.

 **That** was exactly the reason why he never wanted Suigetsu to meet his young guardian.

Tossing the bag of ice to the side, the Uchiha stood up and strode over to the two. Moving his body defensively in front of the shorter woman, he glared at his friend, "Fuck off Suigetsu."

But Suigetsu merely ignored him and tilted his head to peer around the Uchiha, he can let the raven kill him later; he's more interested in this woman he's never seen before, "Hey miss, I'm Suigetsu! And who might the lovely lady be?"

Giggling, the blue haired woman stepped around the overprotective teen to smile at his friend, "I'm Hinata, nice to meet you."

"Cool, you his mom or something?" He kept inquiring even when the Uchiha's eyes darkened considerably, he was determined to get atleast some new information about his mysterious friend - even if it gets him murdered later.

Hinata seemed really happy to hear that as her smile widened, "Yeah, you could call me his mother."

Violet eyes widened as his jaw dropped opened, cheeks taking a pink tint, "Oh my god, you're a total milf then."

Hinata blinked owlishly, unfamiliar with the word, "Milf?"

"Don't worry about it," Suigetsu snickered, before turning to the glowering boy with an excited grin, "Dude, why you been keeping your mom a secret from me?"

The white haired teen almost jumped at the seething glare burning into him once he actually took the time to look at his friend. Geez, what crawled up Sasuke's ass and died?

"She's not my mother." He murmured viciously, Suigetsu was unsure of what to say - he didn't want to be killed on the spot for saying anything that sets the pissed teen off.

"I don't know how many times I have to say this..but you're not my mother," Sasuke growled, snapping his smoldering gaze to the woman standing at his side and Suigetsu almost felt bad at the way the woman flinched and stared down at her hands with obvious hurt, "Nor will you ever be."

Without another word, the moody teen stormed off with his now quiet friend hesitantly following at his heels.

"A bit harsh don't you think, Sasuke?" Suigetsu commented, looking back at the downtrodden woman left at the open door.

"Shut. The. Fuck. Up."

Suigetsu wisely decided not to say another word.

Sighing, Hinata stared down at the diamond ring on her finger with an upset frown.

 _"Please, you have to take care of him for me when I'm gone. Promise me."_

She toyed with the ring, tears pricking the corner of her eyes, "I don't know if I'm even doing a good job at this, Itachi."

 **xXx**

It was almost midnight when Sasuke finally made it home, twisting the key in the lock, he pushed open the door. He sniffed his shirt, oh yeah, he can definitely smell the smoke - hopefully Hinata was asleep in her room already.

Kicking off his shoes, he noticed the living room light was on. Heading over to the room, he was greeted with the sight of his guardian sleeping on the couch with her work clothes still on.

"Idiot," He rolled his eyes, of course she would still wait for him even when he was acting like a dick earlier. It was in her nature to be kind no matter what.

Standing over her, his heavy lidded eyes roved curiously over her slumbering form. He took in the way her generous sized chest rhythmically moved up and down with each gentle breath of air, the slightly unbuttoned shirt giving him a peek of her cleavage.

Wisely deciding not to let his eyes trail south where her skirt was starting to ride up he instead let his eyes travel up the slender curve of her neck to land on her parted lips, still pink and glistening from the lip gloss she applied before work. They looked so soft and plush that he found himself unconsciously licking his lips before moving his gaze to her closed lids that hid those soft lavender eyes that he's grown used to seeing everyday.

He bit his lower lip, he absolutely cannot stand the way she's always trying to get him to think of her as his mother. They're only nine years apart, he has no reason to think of her as his mother. Just a roommate...that pays his rent and takes care of him.

Without his consent, his hand moved to cup her cheek, thumb caressing the soft skin there. She didn't stir at all from the touch; such a deep sleeper that she wouldn't notice anything if he just..his eyes gazed once more at the pillowy lips before shaking his head.

Sliding an arm beneath her head and the other under her knees, he carefully picked her up to carry her to her room, "Stop worrying about me and learn to take care of yourself." He grumbled to the sleeping woman.

"You're not getting any lighter, after all."


End file.
